Érase una vez
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Érase una vez... una historia desconocida que debía ser contada [Yuri! on ICE. Serie inconexa de drabbles/OS Victuri inspirados en Disney]
1. El príncipe que fue Dios

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTA DE AUTOR: Serie inconexa de drabbles/OS Victuri inspirados en Disney. Ojalá la disfruten :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1_

 _._

 _._

 _El príncipe que fue Dios_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Llovía.

Por encima del zumbido en sus oídos, era capaz de distinguir el incesante murmullo del viento que escalaba montañas y serpenteaba entre las nubes teñidas de plomo, reuniéndolas como a un rebaño de ovejas en la infinidad del cielo.

Una noche oscura y tormentosa.

No hacía mucho tiempo que él mismo habría considerado aquel espectáculo como el más horroroso que alguna vez pudiese contemplar, siendo un recuerdo permanente y mortificante de la noche que marcó su propia desdicha aunque, al final, si se sinceraba consigo mismo, en lo más profundo de su ser aún continuaba pensando de esa manera.

Sin embargo... algo había cambiado.

Llovía, aunque el cielo gris aún no se deshacía en gotas de tormenta. Llovía, aunque lo único húmedo en aquel momento fuese su camisa destruida y la piel del pecho oculta bajo el espeso vello. Llovía… llovían lágrimas frías y saladas que escapaban de un par de ojos que jamás debían haber llorado.

Encima de él, sin saber qué hacer y tocándole la ardiente herida con pánico y desesperación, se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que jamás, ni en sus anhelos más profundos, había soñado con conocer. Su rostro estaba pálido a la luz de la luna, tan blanco como la porcelana de la vajilla más fina, y sus labios temblaban mientras luchaba por esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando se fijó en los rasgados ojos oscuros, brillantes por la humedad, inevitablemente sonrió. Era él, aquel chico que hacía que una noche de tormenta se convirtiera en una cálida oportunidad de leer un libro junto a la chimenea bebiendo chocolate caliente; aquel que lograba hacerle ignorar el frío con el pretexto de hacer un muñeco en el gran jardín y lanzarle bolas de nieve.

Aquel que había golpeado su vida con la fiereza de un sol y la tranquilidad de una estrella, regalándole la luz que no sabía que necesitaba.

—Has… regresado.

La voz surgió ahogada, muy suave, pero sirvió para despertar en el otro muchacho un sentir que lo orilló a inclinarse más y a sonreír.

—Por supuesto, Víctor… —murmuró, temblando ante sus palabras. Pronunciar su nombre le quemaba—. No quería que… —Sin pensar, las manos de Yuri se aferraron al borde de la enorme camisa blanca que poco a poco enrojecía bajo sus dedos. Su autocontrol colapsó. Ahogó un sollozo en su garganta y extendió los brazos, rodeando con torpeza el gran cuerpo, acomodando su cabeza bajo la barbilla de aquel ser de facciones bestiales que inevitablemente moría a su lado—. ¡Fue culpa mía! S-si… Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…

La mano del herido se movió de forma instintiva, rozando los cabellos castaños del chico. Pese al dolor del costado y su respiración entrecortada, su corazón continuaba irradiando esa calidez que solo era capaz de encontrar cuando estaba con Yuri. La nobleza de aquel chico tendía siempre a obligarlo a culparse del sufrimiento ajeno. No podía permitirle hacerlo más.

—Tal vez… sea mejor… que así sea…

Trató de sonar optimista, pero no resultó. Yuri se elevó para mirarle, negando con suavidad.

—No digas eso. ¡T-te pondrás bien! Estamos juntos ahora, y todo va a salir bien, ya verás…

Pero Víctor sabía que no sería así. Podía sentirlo, el entumecimiento comenzaba a consumir su cuerpo, acarreando un frío intenso tras de sí. Ya no se creía capaz de mover las piernas, y menos de arrastrar todo su peso para bajar del balcón. Lo único que le quedaba era rezar a alguna divinidad, quien fuera, para que el corazón de Yuri pudiese soportar la muerte de alguien a quien, aunque fuese un poco, hubiese llegado a apreciar, y que no lo dejase solo.

Levantó la mano, dedos gruesos, piel moteada, para tocar su mejilla. Yuri acercó el rostro a su palma y le acomodó sobre su piel, sosteniéndole con fuerza con sus propias manos.

Una ola de emociones invadió a Víctor en cuanto sintió el calor del rubor alcanzándole. Iba a extrañar tanto eso. Habían sido pocas —y muy recientes— las ocasiones en las que Yuri había sido tan audaz como para tocarlo y permitirle hacer lo mismo, o en las que le había sonreído de manera furtiva cuando pensaba que no le miraba, o en las que se había ruborizado ante algún comentario que bien podía considerarse como flirteo antes de darle un golpecito con lo primero que encontrara. Conocía bien cada particularidad de él, sus regaños y sus penas, sus inseguridades y los temores que escondía, pero ser consciente de todo eso no hacía que le quisiera menos; lo amaba tal y como era, en su perfecta imperfección.

Sí, iba a extrañarlo tanto…

—Al menos… pude verte… una vez más…

La frase había surgido entre respiraciones forzosas y signos de evidente debilidad, pero Víctor había procurado ser lo más sincero posible. Habían muchas cosas que quería expresar, y sin embargo… ¿decirle que lo amaba estaría bien, aún tratándose de alguien como él?

Yuri abrió la boca repetidas veces, como si quisiera hablar, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Su gesto se descompuso y lloró, rindiéndose ante un evidente dolor que Víctor añoraba desvanecer.

" _No llores. Por favor, no llores más…"_

Sus ojos se cerraban, con los párpados tan pesados como cortinas de acero, y cuando Yuri se percató de ello, se desesperó. Sintió las manos del muchacho en su rostro, hablándole, pidiéndole a gritos que no le dejara, pero él no podía hacer nada. El aire hervía en su garganta, quitándole el aliento. Nunca pensó que la muerte sería tan tranquila y desesperada a la vez. Entonces, cuando el oscuro mar se alzaba sobre su cuerpo para arrastrarlo, con abrumadora claridad le escuchó confesar lo más dulce que jamás hubiese deseado oírle pronunciar.

" _Te amo"._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, le doy infinitamente las gracias. No hay mucho que contar, la verdad. Soy super fan de Disney y al ver tantos fanarts de los hermosos Víctor y Yuri en esas grandes historias, no pude evitar preguntarme si había algún fic. Comienzo con "La bella y la bestia" porque es de mis favoritas de siempre; lo admito, lloré al escribirlo, más aún porque estaba escuchando el soundtrack al hacerlo. Espero continuar así con más historias, aunque si tienen alguna sugerencia también es bienvenida jaja.**_

 _ **Y pues nada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si así fue les estaría eternamente agradecida que me lo hicieran saber en un comentario :D**_

 _ **Nos leemos en la próxima.**_

 _ **Mina.**_


	2. La trampa del cazador

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice, así como todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Studio MAPPA y sus creadoras (Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto)._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _NOTA DE AUTOR: Serie inconexa de drabbles/OS Victuri inspirados en Disney. Ojalá la disfruten :)_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2_

 _._

 _._

 _La trampa del cazador_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No importa lo que hagas. No importa lo que digas. No puedes escapar. A donde quiera que vayas, yo sabré dónde te encuentras. Debes hallar el lugar y a toda costa cumplir esta promesa._

.

.

.

.

Y entonces lo encontraste.

Entre doseles de árbol y olor a tierra mojada. Ahí estaba, rodeado de flores de colores y luces delicadas que le acariciaban la piel con la veneración que solo se le reserva a un dios.

En cuanto te vieron, sus custodios reaccionaron con violencia, levantando flechas y lanzas de diminuto tamaño que amenazaban distintas y letales zonas de tu cuerpo; sin embargo, cuando detallaron más en tu figura, los ojos de todos se abrieron con desmesura y bajaron al unísono sus armas. _"Un príncipe"_ decían entre quedos susurros, y poco a poco retrocedieron para abrirte el paso, bajando por completo la guardia, hacia el ataúd de oro y cristal.

Era tal y como ella te lo había dicho. No desconfiarían de ti, pues su instinto de rebeldía se desvanecía ante la apariencia de nobleza. Te preguntaste, y no por primera vez, cómo te veías a los ojos de aquellos extraños hombrecillos.

Mientras caminabas con lentitud, midiendo cada uno de tus pasos, uno de ellos te clavó sus ojos claros como dos piedras de jade. Era el más pequeño de todos, de extraña cabellera rubia y con un permanente gesto de apatía en aquel rostro de niño. Tenía un arco con una puntiaguda flecha forjada especialmente para clavarse certera en su objetivo, y no la había bajado del todo. Te miraba como si conociera tus intenciones, como si pudiera desenmarañar tus revueltos pensamientos hasta averiguar lo que tan celosamente resguardabas en tu cabeza para que tus acciones no te traicionaran.

Al avanzar empujaste una gardenia con el pie, una margarita y rosas blancas que decoraban el suelo. Mantuviste los ojos en tus botas hasta que fue inevitable contemplarle a él. Tus rodillas temblaron y clavaste una de ellas sobre las flores, acercando con temor la mano al refulgente cristal que cubría el cuerpo inerte de aquel príncipe.

Tal y como sucedió la primera vez, su belleza inhumana te deslumbró, y sin embargo, para ti nada en él había cambiado, aunque sentías que en el fondo, mientras más le mirabas, más hermoso se volvía. Descansaba plácidamente sobre una sábana blanca con bordado dorado acomodada de forma perfecta bajo su cuerpo, y estaba vestido de la manera más sencilla posible, con una elegante camisa holgada blanca y pantalones oscuros que se ajustaban a su estrecha cintura; tardaste en reparar en que el joven no traía calzado. El brillante pelo plateado había sido cortado en un intento de esconder su identidad y hacerle ver más maduro, pero la expresión no cambiaba en nada. Sus manos reposaban sobre la parte baja de su torso con los dedos entrelazados y su rostro estaba en calma, con las largas pestañas rozando los pómulos altos y los delgados labios entreabiertos, como si durmiera una siesta bajo la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, estaba tan blanco como la nieve. Nunca recordaste haberle visto tan pálido pero, en un pensamiento que se te antojó bastante agridulce e inapropiado, caíste en la cuenta de que el color de la muerte solo servía para ensalzar toda su belleza.

" _No está muerto"_ te recordaste. Solo dormía, aunque sus custodios lo ignoraban. Dormía como si estuviese muerto, sin respiración, congelado en el tiempo y esperando su dulce despertar.

Pero tú tenías que asegurarte de que aquello no sucediera.

Lo recordabas con mucha claridad, como si las palabras te las hubiese susurrado el segundo anterior…

— _Has de preguntarte porqué te he traído hasta aquí._

 _Las cadenas en los brazos, carcomiendo tus muñecas, y el cuello te impidieron pronunciar palabra. La Reina Lilia, oculta bajo una capa de grosor considerable, se dio la vuelta para mirarte. Sin embargo, bajo las sombras que la custodiaban, tú no podías verla a ella._

— _¿Va a… matarme por fin? —preguntaste entre jadeos en un arrebato de valentía que incluso a ti te sorprendió._

— _Debí ordenar que te arrancaran la lengua desde el principio, bastardo inútil —te maldijo, y entonces su voz se vio quebrada por un espasmo. Tu cuerpo se retorció de temor cuando la viste levantar la mano y señalarte con el dedo. La lengua se te congeló en la boca—. Pero no, no voy a matarte. No aún —dijo en voz más baja—. Estoy dispuesta a perdonarte la vida, y a dejarte en libertad, fuera de mi reino… —volvió a toser, encogiéndose—… si cumples con la tarea que te pido…_

Tus dedos levantaron la pesada cubierta de cristal y cuando cayó a un lado, te estremeciste. De cerca, Víctor Nikiforov, primogénito del ya fallecido rey Yakov y legítimo heredero al trono, lucía como una flor congelada en invierno antes de marchitarse. De forma inconsciente te acercaste, extendiendo la mano, observando con el rabillo del ojo cómo algunos hombrecillos se removían con inquietud mientras otros continuaban serenos.

La caricia fue inevitable. Tu palma encontró su lugar en aquella suave mejilla y tu pulgar halló su camino con facilidad hacia los rosados labios. Era tan puro y tan inocente…

"— _¡Yuri! ¡Yuuuuriiiiii~!"_

Aún podías escuchar la voz de aquel chiquillo que cada día escapaba de los muros de su castillo, trepando árboles y serpenteando por tejados, con el único fin de llamarte. Nunca supiste cuándo comenzó a importarte que el futuro rey de aquellas prósperas tierras se relacionara tanto y de forma tan cercana con un simple aldeano hijo de un cazador que solo era capaz de desollar media liebre sin cortarse antes con sus mismos cuchillos. Sin embargo, cuando eres un niño, ante el charco de lodo y bajo la lluvia torrencial del verano, un pueblerino y un rey son exactamente iguales.

Víctor tenía la frente lisa y suave, y no pudiste resistirte a pasar los dedos por aquella zona en la que siempre se le formaba una arruguita cuando fruncía el ceño o hacía un puchero al no conseguir lo que quería. Añorabas regresar a los lejanos días en los que de lo único de lo que debías preocuparte era de realizar tus deberes y no llegar tarde a casa. La vida se escapaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rápida y fría.

Pero en ese momento estabas tardando demasiado. El cuchillo escondido en el bolsillo de tus pantalones comenzó a pesar como si fuese de acero, y tu mano se dirigió al lugar para tocar la empuñadura mientras apretabas la mandíbula. Sería muy rápido, y los hombrecillos no serían capaces de verlo. Estabas ahí para con un solo propósito. Estabas ahí para ganar tu libertad. Estabas ahí para terminar lo que la madrastra del radiante príncipe había empezado pero no logró concluir.

Escuchaste el sonido del filo al desenvainar y tu corazón se agitó en tu pecho. Lentamente deslizaste el cuchillo hacia adelante, escondiéndolo en la tela, disfrazándolo hasta que la punta amenazó el cuello del príncipe. Quisiste besarle el último tramo de la nariz para disfrazar tu movimiento, pero en cuanto tus labios tocaron su piel todo se vino abajo.

Tu respiración se alteró y tus ojos se humedecieron en cuanto le miraste de nuevo, y entonces supiste que no podrías hacerlo. Supiste que no importaba el dolor, o las torturas, o las manos destrozadas por cadenas, o perder el habla para siempre; en realidad nada importaba si lo perdías a él. Había sido tal y como la vez anterior, cuando la Reina había convocado al mejor cazador del reino, a ti, y te había ordenado que llevases a su hijastro muy lejos, de cacería, y le clavaras una flecha en el corazón.

Y estuviste a punto de hacerlo. Por tu familia, por tu hermana, por tu madre, para que no les hicieran un daño que no sabías que de igual manera ocurriría. Víctor correteaba buscando huellas de ciervo y cuando no miraba lo acechaste desde un árbol, con la flecha en alto y el arco tenso hasta que él volteó. Sus ojos azules te confundieron, temerosos al principio, pero serenos después, como si el príncipe supiera de antemano su destino y lo aceptara con los brazos abiertos. No esperabas que hablara, pero lo hizo.

—Si eres tú, entonces está bien…

La sonrisa que vino después hizo que tu flecha temblara y esta se te cayó de las manos antes de que tú te derrumbaras. Lloraste, lloraste a sus pies como un niño, y cuando él se inclinó para consolarte le empujaste con ambos brazos antes de decirle en un grito desesperado que huyera, que corriera y se escondiera, porque iba a morir si no lo hacía, porque no querías perderlo.

El castigo fue peor de lo que habías imaginado, lento y doloroso, interminable, y a él jamás volviste a verlo… hasta ese día.

—No puedo hacerlo… No puedo… —sollozaste, dejando que el cuchillo resbalara entre las flores y tomando su cabeza entre tus manos, hundiendo tus dedos en sus cabellos y dejando caer tus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, olvidándote por un momento de que quizá otros siete pares de ojos te estaban observando. No estaba muerto, y nunca lo estaría, al menos no por tu mano. Quizá incluso estaba escuchando—. Si eres tú, entonces está bien… —pronunciaste con una sonrisa cansada. Después de todo, estaba bien morir para salvar a alguien más. Estabas dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tortura mientras Víctor pudiera seguir estando a salvo y en paz hasta despertar.

Sin pensarlo levantaste su mandíbula y, con gran delicadeza, posaste tus labios sobre los suyos, disfrutando de la suavidad con la que tanto soñaste y fantaseaste alguna vez. Le dedicaste una última mirada antes de volverte y sentarte justo a su lado, con tu mano reposando sobre las suyas. Los hombrecillos se habían quitado sus gorros, apenados, y al buscarle entre los siete pudiste ver que el pequeño rubio tenía las mejillas encendidas y te observaba sin comprender. Tenías que decirles. Tenías que decirles lo que eras y que debían marcharse de ahí en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Que debían proteger a Víctor a toda costa y que era necesario esperar a que su hechizo fuese disuelto.

No te diste cuenta; tus pensamientos no te dejaron percatarte del movimiento, y fuiste el último en hacerlo. Los hombrecillos miraron a tus espaldas con asombro y varios casi se cayeron hacia adelante de la impresión. No fue hasta que sentiste un tirón en la mano y un leve cosquilleo cuando al fin dirigiste los ojos de nueva cuenta hacia el ataúd.

Víctor se desperezaba tranquilamente sobre su cama de flores, revolviéndose como un gatito en una cuna, con tu mano afianzada a una de las suyas, y después de bostezar sonoramente con la boca formando un delicado corazón, abrió los ojos por fin.

Tu corazón se detuvo.

El azul seguía ahí, tan brillante y luminoso como el mismo cielo, tan profundo y misterioso como el mar. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundido, y cuando ladeó la cabeza para verte mejor, sonrió.

—Yuri… No sabía de lo bien que te veías con el cabello hacia atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***suenan tambores y trompetas***

 **¡Yeiiiii! ¡I'm back!**

 **Muy bien, debo decir que disfruté mucho escribir esto. Adoro escribir en segunda persona. Es muy poco personal, pero a la vez sí lo es :3**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, normalmente por el pelo negro se imaginan a Yuri como Blancanieves, ¡pero ya hay muchos fanarts de eso así que yo quería hacer algo diferente! Jajaja. Por cierto, no es que yo odie a Lilia ni mucho menos; es más, es de mis personajes femeninos favoritos, pero necesitaba a alguien que personificara a la reina malvada, y Georgi ya está muy usado (?).Siento que este capítulo bien pudiera dar para una historia más larga e independiente por sí misma, peeeeeeero…. No lo sé, el tiempo dirá.**

 **Y así se inicia oficialmente el periodo de actualizaciones de mis fics. Por fin estoy de vacaciones así que habrá tiempo para varias cositas.**

 **A quienes hayan leído o sigan leyendo lo que escribo, de verdad les agradezco de corazón. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios u opiniones. Eso me alegra mucho el día :'3**

 **¡Chao, y nos seguimos leyendo!**

 **Mina.**


End file.
